


Fighting for Freedom

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [20]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Balkans, Historical, M/M, Ottoman Empire, serbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford and Schuldig's time with the Serbian rebels, protecting the Princip family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> 19th century manliness, in which Schuldig acts like the gay, carefree boy he is in 1875. Thank you to [](http://maycat55555.livejournal.com/profile)[maycat55555](http://maycat55555.livejournal.com/) who provided pet names for the Serb rebels to call Schuldig: _Mali_ (Little One), _Vatreni_ (Hot/Passionate - Schuldig would agree - from "fire"), _Crveni_ (Red), _Crveni Vrage_ (Red Devil).

I

 

"Crawford," said the rebel leader measuringly. "Why does an American want to help _us?_ "

"I'm outraged by the oppression and injustice of the Turks," said Crawford smoothly. "America loves seekers after freedom."

The man's face cleared, evidence of Schuldig's ability at work.

"And what of this little German?" he laughed. "Does your mother know you're out so late, _Mali_?"

Schuldig looked youthfully innocent; the rebels started when he drew his gun with unnatural speed, shooting through the leaf Crawford pointed to.

"I think we want you after all, _Mali_ ," said the leader.

"Oh, goody," said Schuldig, grinning like a boy.  


 

  


II

 

Crawford glared into the fire, deliberately not looking at Schuldig wrestling with one of the Serb lads. It was undignified and beneath their training, he thought, to play with such fools as these.

"Ah, _Vatreni_ , you are stronger than you look!" cried the other youth as Schuldig pinned him, grinning wildly.

"Just lucky, Petar," said Schuldig, allowing himself to be overcome.

"That's enough," snapped Crawford. "We have planning to do."

"Don't be an old man before your time, Crawford," said Petar jovially.

"If you wanted to join in, you need only have asked," laughed Schuldig.

Crawford glared into the fire.  


 

  


III

 

"What a pretty lad you are," said one of the men, passing the rough drink to Schuldig. "All the girls in Germany must be sighing since you left the country, _Crveni_!"

"They will be half-dead of longing, it's true," said Schuldig impishly. "But I've little to do with girls."

"You're young yet," said the man consolingly. "Ah, look, he blushes!"

Crawford's lips thinned in anger as Schuldig's mocking laughter rang within his mind. _"It's a useful skill, blushing on command, is it not?"_ Crawford was disgusted by Schuldig's scarlet cheeks, limned faintly with gold.

Too pretty by far, he thought.

IV

"You are a queer fellow," said one of the rebels uncertainly, seeing what Schuldig had left of the Turkish soldier.

"So I've been told," said Schuldig, off-hand. He wiped his knife clean and frowned at the man's worried thoughts.

_"You're just a boy,"_ the man thought. _"You should be enjoying boyish games, not acting like such a devil."_

Schuldig smoothed his cares away, letting him see only the gay and merry-eyed boy they all petted and treated as an indulged little brother.

_"You pathetic fool of a peasant,"_ he thought cheerfully, looking at his handiwork. _"This_ is _a boyish game."_

V

Schuldig squirmed further under the bushes, beckoning Crawford away from the rain.

"We shall be warm enough," he laughed.

Crawford sighed as freezing water slid down his cheek. "I want to take you away from here," he said, wishing he were free of all duties.

" _Good_ ," said Schuldig. "Paris at last!" 

" _Crveni vrage_ ," said Crawford in an execrable Serbian accent, surrendering to youth and mischief at last as he slipped a hand into Schuldig's clothing.

"Ah!" Schuldig ejaculated in surprise. "Stop tickling me!"

"Give me something better to do," smiled Crawford, tickling him more.

" _Jawohl, mein Herr!_ " said Schuldig eagerly.


End file.
